Headcrab Infestation
by Roxius
Summary: Team Fortress 2. A battle at 2fort is brought to a halt when a Headcrab shell crash lands in the Blue Team's base and causes terrible zombie mayhem. Crossover with Half-Life 2. Please Read and Review, people!


_"...Huh?"_

_"Holy shit...what is that?"_

_"It looks like a giant missle or something!"_

_"It just crashed into the Blue base!"_

_"...what the hell is going on over there?"_

_"Holy shit, that Blue Scout...what's that potato-looking thing on his head?"_

_"It's...I think it's eating him!"_

_"W-What do we do?"_

_"FIRE! JUST SHOOT ALL THE FUCKIN' LITTLE BASTARDS!"_

_"Jesus christ, there's hundreds of them!"_

_"Ahh...ahh...ahh...they're coming c-closer..."_

_"Everyone in the Blue Team...they've been turned into zombies!"_

_"GAAAHHHHHHHHH..."_

_"DAMMIT, I CAN'T KILL 'EM ALL!"_

_"MY ARM...IT'S CRAWLING UP MY ARM!"_

_"SHIT! BLOW IT UP! BLOW IT UP!"_

_"GAAAAAHHHHHHH!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!"_

_"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK..."_

_"AHH! AHH! AHH! GET IT OFF! GET...IT...OFF..."_

_"MEDIC! MEDIC MEDIC MEDIC!"_

_"...I appear to have bursted into flames..."_

_"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAHAAAAAAAWAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!"_

* * *

When he regained consciousness, Sniper sat up and groaned. Placing a hand behind his head, he felt a line of dry blood running down his neck. His hat laid as a crumbled heap not too far away.

He cursed under his breath and thought, 'Damn wankers...smacking me in the back of the head like that...wait 'till I get my hands on them...'

Sniper picked himself up off the ground and looked around for his rifle...but it was gone. Cursing again, but louder this time, Sniper headed deeper into the home base to see where the others had gone. For some strange reason, all of 2fort was eerily quiet, which was odd due to all the explosions and screams going on about before Sniper had been knocked out.

However, the deeper he went through the Red base, the stronger a rancid, but familiar, smell became. That smell...was of rotting corpses.

'Damn...what the hell happened here?' Sniper wondered when he came across Demoman's corpse; it was horribly mutilated and a large gaping hole was in place of where his guts should have been. Plus, his head seemed to haven been almost completely chewed.

"What the fu-"

"...HANDS UP NOW!"

Sniper flinched, but quickly became calm and slowly put up his hands. Taking a few steps to turn around, Sniper saw that it was Scout, and he was aiming his shotgun right at him. The poor kid looked absolutely traumatized. Sniper could easily see he was shaking violently and trying his best not to cry. There were also splashes of blood over his face and clothes.

"...Can I put my arms down now, mate?" Sniper asked calmly.

"How do I know if you're not really one of those zombie things?" Scout snapped, his voice slightly wavering.

Sniper sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "You stupid wanker," he snapped, "If I was a zombie, I wouldn't be standing here talking to you, would I? Besides...do I even look like a living corpse? Think straight!"

Scout lowered his gun and mumbled an apology under his breath. He said he wasn't thinking straight because he was so scared, but Sniper didn't believe him.

"Scout...what the hell happened here?" Sniper asked, glancing at Demoman's corpse again.

Scout closed his eyes as he tried to describe the horror that he had bear witness to only a while ago.

"I...I'm still confused by it all myself. I mean, we were just about to invade the Blue Team's base, when...I saw this rocket thing falling from the sky. Before I knew what happened, it had crashed right into the Blue Team's base, and we were all just dumbstruck. Then...the Blue Team members started rushing out of their own base, screaming their heads off. And, following close behind them, were...were..."

"What? What was happening?"

"Zombies..."

Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, something flew out of the shadows and latched itself onto Scout's face. It was about the size of a watermelon, and it resembled a giant potato with four red claws for legs. Sniper was frozen in shock as Scout started to scream in pain and ran around wildly, smacking into walls and even shooting his own face to try and remove the creature.

Turning to Sniper, Scout begged, "H-Help me...Sniper, please...w-w-we're buddies, right? You don't want me to d-die...r-r-right?"

Sniper started to remove his machete from its sheath, but he froze when he heard something...or someone...shifting through the shadows behind them. It wasn't just one person; it was the entire horde of zombies! Heavy, Pyro, Medic, Engineer, Soldier, Spy...all of them and their Blue Team counterparts had those freakish potato aliens attached to their undead heads. Even worse, some of the potato aliens that hadn't gotten hosts yet had followed them as well!

Sniper was totally surrounded, and now Scout had been turned into a zombie as well. "CRICKEY!...oh god, I did NOT just say that."

Before Sniper could even start to fight back, the zombies and the potato aliens were on him like white on rice...

He ended up being the newest addition to the infestation.

* * *

_Far away, in a distant land..._

"Mr. Breen?"

"...Yes?"

"The test launch of the Headcrab shell was a success. No one in the perimeter of the shell's landing survived. We can begin mass production soon..."

"That is very good news. Thank you for telling me. Start the production as soon as possible..."

"Understood. Good day, Mr. Breen."

"Yes, yes...good day..."


End file.
